


《落英与落英》（结尾处）

by Meitsuki



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meitsuki/pseuds/Meitsuki
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 9





	《落英与落英》（结尾处）

05  
“你想从哪里开始解释？”龙我揣着手站在床边，居高临下地看着被他遣送回家的战兔。

“请友善对待刚刚痊愈的病人。”战兔躺在床上一动不动开始装死，同时思考着如何将龙我搪塞过去。

即使到了这一步也是一如既往的不坦率，真是不可爱。龙我无奈地抓着头发。

在把战兔扛回去的路上，反应迟钝的龙我才意识到刚刚那一个吻对于他们两个人来说意味着什么。

总需要有人迈出第一步。龙我在床头坐下，抓住战兔的手。

顶着战兔疑惑的目光，龙我干脆一股脑地将想说的话倾泻而出：

“我不希望你再次受伤。”

“只要能拯救你，什么事情我都会做，更不用说只是单单一个吻。”

“即使现在不愿意向我说出你的真实心情也没关系，我会等到你愿意开口的那一天。”

“但在那之前，你这小子至少要向我保证不再隐瞒类似的事情吧？”

直率的话语击打进战兔的心里，攻破掉最后一道防线。

“谢谢……”战兔用胳膊遮住眼睛，嘴唇轻动，发出几不可闻的声音。

“嗯？”没有听清的龙我伏下身，却被战兔揽住肩膀在嘴唇上轻啄一口。

蜻蜓点水般的一吻只是隔靴搔痒，难得主动的战兔让龙我大起胆子来。他翻身将战兔压在床上，嘴唇堵住战兔刚要说出疑问的唇。

不同于刚刚仓促的亲吻，这回的吻细腻绵长。从唇与唇之间小心翼翼的试探开始，龙我引导战兔慢慢松开牙关，柔软的舌相互缠绵。

龙我尝到了属于花草的清香苦味，但更多的是熟悉的铁锈味。对于身为前拳击手与假面骑士的他对此熟悉到麻木。他总是像小孩子咽下水果软糖一样默默吞下口中的血腥味，然而他并不希望在战兔身上嗅到、尝到这种味道。

战争已经结束，战兔不需要再沾染上血腥气。

接着亲吻变得激烈，龙我像是要将战兔口腔内的气息全部卷走一样开始疯狂地掠夺，在唇舌之间辗转许久。

“唔……”战兔有些不适应长时间的接吻，头脑因为缺氧有些发疼。他的理智告诉他应该推开龙我，但他明显背叛了理智。

接吻会上瘾。战兔迷迷糊糊地想起曾经翻看过的某篇科研论文。

当战兔终于得以喘息时，龙我已经把他们两个的衣服全部扒下了。

从一个吻发展到现在这一步，战兔始料不及又无心阻止。

随他去吧。和这个肌肉笨蛋在一起时所经历的“突发事件”也不缺这一件了。战兔如此想着。

脖颈上的伤口被喷上龙我温热的气息，引得战兔忍不住缩了一下脖子。他耳边传来龙我带着怒意的声音：“你真是宁愿自残也不愿意稍微坦率一些啊。”

战兔张张嘴，最后却没有说出一句话，他明白继续解释只会激怒龙我。他的锁骨间被烙下一吻，殷红的印记在肌肤上盛开。龙我用唇齿在战兔身上留下一个又一个独属的痕迹。

战兔也不服输似地揽住龙我的脖子，模仿龙我的动作笨拙地在上面啃咬着。

“战兔，你的技术真的很烂。”龙我对着正在勤奋“耕耘”的恋人毫不留情地做出评价。

终于受不住脖颈间的痒感，龙我握住战兔的手将他轻轻推开。

“……下一次我会成功的。”战兔看着龙我身上乱七八糟的牙印，这些均为他刚刚留下的糟糕成果。

还是需要再研究一下如何快速又精确地在龙我身上留下吻痕。战兔心虚地想着。

酥麻感传来，回过神来战兔发现自己的乳/尖正被龙我揉搓着。

“其实，我也不太清楚和男人上床该是什么样的步骤。”龙我有些苦恼，但手上的动作不停。

龙我的手掌覆上战兔的胸/部，用不轻不重的力道揉捏着，指腹缓缓攀上乳/头，揉捏着两个乳/尖。

战兔的乳/头在龙我的逗弄下充血挺立，他忍不住偷偷挺起身子，渴望得到更多的触碰。

说什么不知道步骤，明明已经无师自通了。战兔默默吐槽着，不情愿地承认龙我的技术的确不错，至少在之前他可不知道男人的胸/部在被如此对待后还能得到快感。

“唔！”乳/尖忽然被拉扯了一下，逼得战兔呻吟出声。

“干什么啊肌肉笨蛋！”胸处又痒又麻，还掺杂着战兔从未体验过的奇异感觉，让他开口说话都比往常少了一分底气。

“不要第一次和我做的时候就分神！”龙我不满地掐住战兔的乳/尖，来回玩弄着两处乳/肉。

“太糟糕了万丈，没想到你居然这么喜欢男人的胸/部。”嘴硬的科学家顶着情欲的折磨，在此时此刻还不忘逞强。

“但是，”龙我拉开战兔的双腿，盯着战兔已经勃起的性器戏谑道：“光被玩弄乳/首就硬成这个样子的人是你吧？”

龙我的视线扫过比战兔本人要诚实得多的柱身，让战兔瞬间哑口无言。

龙我牢牢握住战兔的膝窝，制止住战兔想要将双腿并拢的动作。他用唇蹭着战兔大腿，舌尖在缓慢地在肌肤上游动，由大腿内侧向上舔至腹股沟。

战兔的身体随着龙我舌尖的动作微微颤着，强忍住不让自己做出失态的表情。

“这样下去还没进去你就要射出来了。”龙我的鼻息喷洒在战兔的会/阴处，让战兔不由得拽住身下的床单。

“战兔你也太容易满足了吧，”龙我的手攀上战兔高昂的性/器，玩弄似地用手指摩挲着尖端渗着淫/液的小孔，“就先让你爽一下好了。”

“嗯？”战兔还未领会龙我话语所包含的意思，就感觉有东西抵在他的分身上。

“等等，肌肉笨蛋？”发觉抵在他分/身上的是龙我的性器后，战兔慌了神。

不行不行，这也太羞耻了！参透龙我意图后的战兔开始后悔，有种想要立马提上裤子跑路的冲动。然而性/器正被龙我握在手中，让他不敢动作。

“别吵！谁叫你先自顾自地硬起来了啊！”龙我一边握住战兔的性/器缓缓撸动，一边用自己的性器抵着战兔的性/器磨蹭着。

从身体上脆弱的部分传来的快感顺着脊骨一节节攀升，刺激得战兔小声哼哼着。

偷偷瞥一眼龙我的柱/身，战兔还在心里暗自比较了两个人的大小，最后不情愿地承认是他输了。

被亵/玩的分身又热又涨，战兔的下身湿的一塌糊涂。

“唔……”不出片刻，战兔就释放在龙我手里。

射精后的身体带着一丝倦怠感，感官却格外清晰，此时战兔所有的感觉几乎都被身后的小/穴夺取。

后/穴处传来异物入侵感，战兔不自觉地绞住龙我伸入的指节，紧紧裹住龙我。

“战兔，稍微放松一些。”龙我的手指蘸着战兔刚射出的精/液，以此作为润滑在战兔的身体里探索着。

手指缓缓在温热紧致的腔/道里向前开拓，耐心地进行扩张。

“好……疼。”战兔的双眼被情欲染红，布上一层生理的泪水。

“我再慢一些。”龙我撸动着战兔前面的性器，以此分散战兔后/穴处的痛感。

待到终于扩张完毕后，龙我将早就硬得发疼的性/器抵在穴/口，捏住战兔的腰缓缓挺入。

“啊……”将将吞入龙我尖端的战兔忍不住叫出来，尾椎处痛感与快/感交错，折磨着他的神经。

龙我轻吻着战兔布上薄汗的眉间，指尖也轻轻拨弄着战兔的乳/头。与手上温柔的抚摸截然不同，龙我身下的动作格外猛烈，他的性/器大力抽插着，顶弄得战兔的呻吟声染上一层哭腔。

灼热的性/器在体内抽动，战兔的身体随着龙我一下又一下猛烈的进攻晃动着，声音因此也变得含糊不清。

身体深处的某个部位被触碰，快感突然变得强烈。战兔猛然绞紧的后/穴让龙我差一点缴枪。

“战兔的敏感点，是这里呢。”龙我对准这一处猛肏着，每一下都准确地攻入这一处。

战兔的胸口起伏着，身体因为快感而颤抖。后/穴处被龙我用力翻搅，饥渴地吞吐着龙我的性器，渴望被更深入地进入，渴望被填满。

战兔长期未经历过性爱的身体在强烈的刺激之下直接被肏/射。龙我也在又一轮进攻后射在战兔的体内。

“呼……”龙我将性器从战兔体内抽出，带出些许精/液洒在床单上。

“今天就到这里吧。”龙我虽然意犹未尽，但考虑到毕竟这是战兔的第一次，终究不能太过火。

战兔却拉住龙我的手臂，小声说道：“再来一次……也没关系的。”

这一句话如同一根火柴，将被龙我强行扑灭的欲火燃得更旺。

龙我重新压住战兔，细碎的亲吻落在战兔的身体上。

那就不妨再放纵一下吧。

06  
战兔睁开眼，这次难得不是在工作台上而是在床上醒来。他的眼前则是某位在夜里把他折腾得够呛的热血笨蛋。

在清晨醒来的两个人，难得达成一致共识——一定要换一张大床。

“话说，”战兔抱着枕头，侧着身子对龙我说道：“你还没有看那封信吧？”

“当时着急去找你了，哪有时间管什么信啊！里面估计只会写什么你要走了之类的不负责的话吧。”

“不是哦，”战兔露出微笑，“拆开看看，里面有惊喜。”

龙我半信半疑，茫然地看着战兔。战兔此时的眼神真诚无比，但这更增加了龙我的疑惑。

不能被这家伙无害的样子骗了。这是龙我的第一反应。然而他接着想到：不过总会有别扭的人会把说不出口的话写进书信里吧，说不定这小小一张纸上写满了对本大爷的倾慕之情呢。

龙我来了精神，立刻翻身下床，从外套里摸出那封信。急急忙忙撕开信封，摊开叠的四四方方的信纸。上面只有四个字：

肌、肉、笨、蛋。

结尾处还画了一个吐舌头的鬼脸。

……

龙我把信团成一团，狠狠瞪着身旁边捶着床边笑着的战兔。

“你果然是个差劲的人啊！”龙我气冲冲地抢过战兔怀中的枕头，向他砸去。

“轻一点！好疼啊笨蛋！”

两个人闹作一团，各自用枕头捶着对方，直到最后都气喘吁吁地倒回床上。

“对了战兔，春天的时候一起去赏花吧。”

“好啊。现在说这个还早。好了！工作时间到了，快去卖东西。”

“你果然是恶魔啊！”龙我哀嚎一声从床上弹起，抓起衣服套在身上。

目送着龙我去洗漱后，战兔才缓缓下床。

“幸好没有被发现呢。”战兔捡起地上的信封，用手指小心翼翼地将信封完整地拆成一张纸。

其实，只要龙我刚刚再多留意一下信封，仔细地观察信封的内侧，他就会发现那里写下了一小行字——

我喜欢你。

“不过，现在好像也没有让他发现的必要了。”

春天花开的时候，将自己的心情再好好传递给万丈吧。战兔将信封撕碎。

不过，这种事情果然很难说出口啊！

（完）


End file.
